


a day in the life

by findingvm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baby Fic, Domestic MSR, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingvm/pseuds/findingvm
Summary: Mulder takes care of his child.





	a day in the life

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to write a little ficlet about msr having another baby!!!!

The piercing sound of their daughter’s wails woke Mulder from a deep slumber at 3am, on a Saturday morning. He opened his eyes to find Scully wrapped around him, still asleep. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his torso, and her head had found its usual place in the crook of his neck.

He decided to let her sleep and take care of the crying baby unless she needed feeding. Scully had stayed up for 2 hours straight the night before, because their child was teething.

He carefully untangled himself from her tight grasp and made his way to the baby’s room, knowing that her cries would go up in volume if he didn’t go see her now.

At 6 months, Alexis Ella Mulder was daddy’s girl although she looked exactly like her mother. Her newborn blonde hair was slowly changing to a fiery copper colour. Her nose button was shaped the same way Scully’s was. And the deep blue colour of her eyes were unmistakable. Alexis had inherited her father’s bottom lip and the shape of his eyes. The combination of both their features on Alexis made everyone speechless. She was so beautiful, and every time she’d smile, Mulder would be blown away by the resemblance. She was Scully’s mini-me through and through.

“What’s wrong, princess?” He cooed, lifting her into his arms and rocking her gently to try and calm her cries. He checked her diaper, noticing that she wasn’t wet. “Let’s see if mommy kept a bottle for you so we don’t have to wake her just yet.”

By now, Alexis was just whimpering, holding onto Mulder’s shoulders tightly and looking for comfort. She’d normally clutch at his shirt, but he wasn’t wearing one now, and Mulder knew that skin to skin contact with his baby daughter always seemed to calm the child.

He opened the fridge and retrieved the very last bottle of breast milk Scully had prepared for the nanny but that hadn’t been used.

“Look at this! No need to wake your mommy.” He heated the bottle in the microwave and tested it on his wrist, before sitting on the couch. He propped his feet up onto the coffee table, bending his knees and placing Alexis on his thighs. He gave her the bottle, which she took readily and started gulping down at a quick rate.

“Slow down, bunny, it’s all for you, nobody is going to take it away from you.” He chuckled and caressed her forehead gently, looking down at the miracle they had given up waiting for.

Alexis’ cheeks hollowed as her suckling slowed to a gentle rhythm. Her deep blue eyes were large, staring right back at him, focusing on his features whilst her tiny hands clutched the bottle. The only sound that could be heard, were the slurping noises her mouth was making as she hungrily ate her 3am snack.

He sighed contently and ran his fingers gently through her copper hair, twirling a curl around his finger. These quiet moments were something he cherished. After everything they’ve been through, whether it was losing William, seeing Scully go through a difficult pregnancy due to her age, or just the emotional impact having a baby brought, he was glad that their child was here; safe and healthy. The parents were glad they didn’t have to worry about their baby being taken away.

Alexis was their child. _They_ made her _together_. No lab involved. No cigarette smoking man involved.

Having another child was not something they had planned at all. The night Alexis was conceived – in _that_ motel, in _that_ city where they dealt with doubles – they weren’t even together at that point. The emotional support their love-making and their reunion brought was what they needed at that time.

But, upon finding out about her pregnancy, they both knew that they wanted this child more than anything, and Scully wouldn’t have been able to bear another miscarriage. Another devastating loss after the one that happened 10 years prior.

Alexis dropped the now empty bottle onto the couch and her tiny whimpers started again.

Mulder noticed her cheeks were still red due to her teething process.

He retrieved a teething ring from the fridge and handed it to her, putting it near her mouth. She immediately put it into her slobbery mouth, the relief almost immediate.

He sat back down and brought her against his chest.

The warmth radiating off him brought more comfort to the uncomfortable, squirming child in his arms.

“I’m sorry your teeth are making you hurt so much, baby girl. I promise it’ll get better soon. How about we go lay down with mommy in the big bed? I think you’ve earned your right to stay with us for tonight, noodle.”

He carefully carried her to their bedroom, finding Scully where he left her. He sat down and looked down at the child in his arms. Her gums were pressed against the ring, drooling onto her father’s bare chest.

Beside him, Scully stirred and opened her eyes drowsily.

“What do we got here,” she said sleepily, a lazy smile crossing her features.

She scooted closer to Mulder and placed her head onto his shoulder, caressing her daughter’s back soothingly when she noticed the child discomfort.

“Hi, mommy. She had her bottle, but her teeth are hurting so we thought we could have a sleepover, all three of us.”

“You thought, huh?” she smiled up at him.

Fatherhood looked so good on him.

“It was noodle’s idea, actually.” He said with a grin.

“I bet.” She leaned over and kissed the baby’s crown, smoothing down her curly hair. She then looked up at Mulder and reached up to kiss his lips softly.

“See, she normally isn’t that quiet when she’s teething. I think skin to skin contact does help a lot.” She said, smiling down at her daughter, who’s eyes were slowly drooping.

“Well, she’s in mommy and daddy’s bed, what more could she want?” he joked, laughing when Alexis let out a big yawn that stretched her mouth to the fullest.

“I love waking up like this.” She said dreamily, caressing her daughter’s cheeks softy.

He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her body, pulling her close to him – to them – while his other hand rested protectively on his daughter’s back.

“Me too. This is my happy place, Scully.” He said “I just wish William was here with us. I wish he could have met his sister and see how amazing she is, and how much she grows up every day to become like you.”

Scully smiled sadly, burying her face into the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent.

“I feel like he is with us, Mulder. I know it.”

With Alexis asleep in her father’s protective embrace, the couple both closed their eyes and joined their miracle child to dreamland…

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think :) 
> 
> was it fluffy enough?


End file.
